


In which there is no Beetleburg portal

by story_forger643



Series: Girl Genius, but without extremely inconvenient interruptions whenever they're about to resolve a plot line! [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, agatha is actually a really good diplomat (she doesn't yell at people), this is going to be way too much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_forger643/pseuds/story_forger643
Summary: In this world, the portal in the center of the city doesn't interrupt Agatha walking to school, and she doesn't get mugged! Klaus sees the locket and things escalate from there.Or: the first work in a series of Girl Genius aus where there aren't annoying interruptions every 10 secondsCHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN REWRITTEN
Relationships: Adam Clay | Punch & Lilith Clay | Judy & Klaus Wulfenbach, Adam Clay | Punch/Lilith Clay | Judy, Agatha Heterodyne/Gilgamesh "Gil" Wulfenbach
Series: Girl Genius, but without extremely inconvenient interruptions whenever they're about to resolve a plot line! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695493
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	In which there is no Beetleburg portal

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many inconvenient interruptions in Girl Genius that I figured "why not make a fanfic of them?"
> 
> I have rewritten this chapter because it was...pretty terrible. Thanks to Samarkand12 and WoonSocket for the advice, it really helped. So enjoy the rewrite!

Agatha Clay sighed as she trudged to the University. She hated the school, hated her classmates, and hated how much it reminded her of how stupid she was. As she approached Mister Tock, she could only feel the dread for how the day would turn out setting in.

Oh well, time to work.

* * *

Of course it had all gone wrong. It always goes wrong whenever Agatha is around.

Which is why there was a slaver engine right in front of them. And Doctor Beetle had just tried to attack the Baron and fail. And then he threw something at the Baron’s son, who was standing right next to Agatha.

And then, then the Baron’s son threw up the goldfish bowl he had in his hand into the air, grabbed a wrench, hit the flying thing-a bomb, Agatha now recognized-back at Doctor Beetle, and caught the goldfish bowl all in one motion.

“DOWN!” He then grabbed Agatha, and held her close, sheltering her from the blast as the bomb exploded.

And took Doctor Beetle with it.

Doctor Beetle, Agatha’s mentor, the only reason she was even still at the University, was gone. And the one who had killed him, the Baron’s son, was still holding onto her, as if trying to keep her safe.

Agatha was terrified, confused, and angry. She reached for her locket, but it wasn’t there.

“Where’s my locket?” She got down and looked around on the floor. “Has anyone seen my locket?”

Something caught the Baron’s eye; a small locket, with the Heterodyne sigal on it, which seemed to have popped open. He bent down to pick it up, and caught a glimpse of the pictures inside. He gasped. Staring back at him were pictures of Lucrezia Mongfish, the cruel woman who had sent him to Skifandar, and his best friend, Bill Heterodyne.

“Oh, thank you, Herr Baron, you found it.” He looked up to see Agatha staring at him. “Ah, that is my locket, may I have it back?”

“Oh. Yes, of course.” The Baron started to hand it back to her, then paused. “Do you know who is in the pictures in your locket?”

Agatha was confused, but began to explain. “My Uncle Barry gave me the locket when I was six. The pictures are of my parents-my biological parents, not the ones who raised me.”

“Ah. I see.” The Baron paused, and took a moment to think. He would have to question her about this, investigate it further, but preferably without interference from the others…

“Miss Clay, you have worked with Doctor Beetle before. Would you say that you expected him of any of what he has done here?”

“No, Herr Baron. He was my mentor, the only reason why I am here at all, although I don’t know why. I never thought he would be capable of such things, or why he would try to do something like this.”

“Alright.” The Baron paused again. “I have questions for all of you, and I feel as if it would best if they are asked privately. I will question Miss Clay first; Gil, Boris, do me a favor and take care of Doctor Merlot.”

“Ah...Herr Baron…” Boris began to trail off, obviously confused.

“ _ Now,  _ Boris.” Klaus gave him a look which every child with a parent has ever known as “you get your sorry self doing whatever it is you’re supposed to do or suffer the consequences”.

“Yes, Herr Baron.” Boris and Gil grabbed Merlot and left, still confused.

“Now, Miss Clay, follow me.”

* * *

“What is it, Herr Baron?” Agatha was confused, and had no idea what was going on as she sat across from the Baron in a small side room. “I already told you everything I know; I don’t know why you insist on pressing further.”

“This is not about Beetle, Miss Clay. It is about...something else, of a sort.” The Baron stopped for a moment, clearly thinking hard. How to approach this...perhaps by starting slowly? “What do you know about your family, Miss Clay.”

This shocked Agatha. Why in the universe would the Baron be curious about things such as her family. “Well... I have my parents who raised me, Adam and Lilith Clay. And my Uncle Barry, but he left just after I had turned seven. He was the one who gave me my locket, and I think you saw my parents in that. I don’t know anything about them, not even their names.”

“Brilliant, just brilliant,” the Baron muttered under his breath. Of course she knew next to nothing. So much for approaching this lightly.

“Why do you ask, Herr Baron? I don’t assume this sort of subject would often interest you…”

“Normally, no. However…” The Baron took a deep breath. “When I saw the pictures of your parents, I was reminded of something. They look…” No point in dragging this out, he supposed. “Well, they look exactly like my good friend Bill Heterodyne and his wife, Lucrezia Mongfish.”

Agatha nearly fainted.

* * *

“But I swear, maybe they just look alike-”

“I am sorry, Miss Clay, but I really do feel as if there is something else here.”

“But-I...oh, never mind.” Agatha trailed back closer to where the Baron’s son was.

“Hey, don’t mind him. He’s on a roll right now, and I don’t think even an airship crashing down right in front of us could stop him.” The Baron’s son turned to her. “Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, but my friends call me Gil, nice to meet you, you know, officially.” He stuck his hand out.

“Agatha Clay.” Agatha took his hand and shook it. “My parents are going to kill me.”

This confused Gil. “Your parents...the ones in the locket?”

“Oh, no I meant my step-parents, Adam and Lilith. I think they were old friends of my biological parents-oh, here we are.”

They had indeed arrived at the blacksmith shop. Agatha went to open up the door. “So, let me do the initial talking.” She then realized that she had just given a direct order to the Baron. “I mean, unless you want to…”

“Oh, not to worry. They are your parents, after all.”

Agatha took a deep breath and opened the door, to where Adam was working on an engine.

“Hey, Adam, so something interesting happened at the University today involving my locket, and…”

“Involving your locket?” Lilith rushed in. “What on Earth happened?”   


“Well, the Baron showed up, and…”

“Wulfenbach?  _ Here? _ ” Lilith turned to Adam. “We have to leave at once.” She began walking towards the door.

“Ah, problem with that…” But it was too late. Lilith slammed the door wide open.

“Wha-Judy? Punch?!” The Baron was shocked and looked like her was about to pass out.

“KLAUS!” Lilith yelled at the Baron, and Adam dropped the tool he was using and went to stand in front of Agatha. 

Lilith turned to Agatha. “What exactly do you mean, something happened with your locket?!”

“Ah, forgive me, Judy.” The Baron seemed to have collected himself. “I saw Miss Clay’s locket in the lab after an accident, and asked to see it, and was absolutely shocked to see that the people who she named as her parents bared a striking resemblance to Bill and Lucrezia.” He looked at Lilith, then Adam, then at Agatha.

“I am sorry for being rash.” He walked up to her. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Heterodyne.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter, folks! This one isn't gonna be that long, maybe 4-5 chapters. Hope it works okay, now that I've got a much better start!
> 
> as always, please give advice and constructive criticism, it really helped me improve this work
> 
> thank you and happy Easter!


End file.
